See no Evil, Speak no Evil
by Shooshkipoo
Summary: A misunderstanding on the steps of a church leave Sam blind, Dean deaf, and Rachel mute. How will they communicate, much less finish the hunt? And they soon find, when it comes to demons, word travels fast. Takes place between chapters 4 and 5
1. Chapter 1

"Sounds like demon possession to me," said Sam, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Rachel nodded her approval and looked back to the notes she had taken.

"'She was the sweetest girl just a few weeks ago, she seemed to change overnight: one day she was going to church and helping out at the animal shelter and the next she's kicking puppies and drinking like a truck driver.'"

"Whoever is possessing this girl clearly isn't very mature for a demon," said Dean "Seems more concerned with annoying people than actually hurting them." It was true; this girl had been causing a ruckus in her little town, but hadn't caused any bodily harm to anyone, apart from the occasional puppy.

"Any clues where she might be?" asked Sam.

"She likes to hang out at Tap N' Keg, the only bar that will still let her inside." Dean perked up,

"Well, in that case, I guess we'd better get going!"

"We're on business Dean, no one-night stands till the job is done." chided Rachel.

"Yes, ma'am," said Dean, rolling his eyes, "Sheesh, I thought Sammy was the killjoy around here. He's a bad influence on you, Rach."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Why are we here so early? Only losers go to bars as soon as they open."

"Because," said Sam, with the air of explaining something to a five-year old, "we have to be here when the girl shows up. We can't afford to miss her." Dean gave a slight pout and grumbled that Sam was ruining his image. Ignoring him, Sam turned to Rachel,

"Ok, just to clarify, what does the girl look like?"

"Her name is Carissa Dawson. She's short, curvy, probably dressed like a tramp. She used to have long brown hair, but she dyed it blonde with pink streaks. Oh, and she's got a rose tattoo on her lower back." Sam rubbed his chin thoughtfully,

"Let's hope she decides to wear a short shirt."

"Why Sam, you pervert!"

"Shut it, Dean."

The activity at the bar picked up fairly quickly, it was jam-packed within the hour. The three hunters sat at the bar, Dean and Rachel with regular beers, Sam with a light, the music blaring in their ears. It was pushing 11:30 when Rachel found their target.

"Hey," she whispered, just loud enough for the brothers to hear over the music,

"Carissa at 5:00," A girl had entered, fitting Carissa's description, but they couldn't see whether she had the give-away tattoo or not.

"Crap," said Sam when he realized.

"Well," Dean announced cheerfully, "I'll take one for the team and see if she has a tattoo." Sam and Rachel looked far from reassured as Dean sauntered off. They sat in silence, watching Dean work. Within seconds, Dean had convinced Carissa to dance with him. If you could call it dancing. Finally, Sam hesitantly broke the silence,

"Rach? Do you, um, want to dance?" Rachel's eyebrows shot up in surprise,

"It's just that, it'll look suspicious if we just sit here staring at Dean. She might catch on before he finds out for sure.

"Ok," said Rachel smiling, cutting through Sam's babble. She took his hand and the headed to the dance floor,

"Do you turn red like that every time you ask a girl to dance?" she asked teasingly. He didn't, but Sam saw no reason for her to know that…yet.

It started off awkward, Sam not really knowing how to act without giving away how nervous she made him, Rachel not sure whether he liked her or if he actually just didn't want to look suspicious. But the excitement around them was contagious; Rachel soon found herself inches from Sam's face, his hands on her hips, moving in perfect unison to the beat. She was lost in the moment, as she danced, she almost completely forgot why they were at this dinky bar in the first place. The song ended all too soon for either of their likings. Sam became aware of how close they were and reluctantly took his hands off her hips. A new song began, and the pair locked eyes. Before they could do anything, Dean made his way over.

"Hey," he said breathlessly, "Carissa and I are gonna step outside, don't wait for me." He shot a sexy grin at Carissa before leading her outside.

"Five minutes, and then we follow him."

The minute they stepped outside, Dean spun Carissa around and caught her in a passionate lip lock. She returned it vigorously, placing a hand on his neck and pulling him closer. It didn't take long for her to be pulling impatiently at Dean's shirt. Remembering why he was here, Dean lifted her shirt up just past her belly button and turned her around. She giggled with anticipation. Dean looked down; she did have a rose tattoo; but no sooner had he realized this when Carissa spun around and pinned him to the wall, knife at his throat.

"I didn't take you for the kinky possessive type." He said breathlessly, smiling.

"You didn't take me as possessive?" she asked sweetly, her eyes flipping to black, "That's shocking, Dean Winchester. At that moment, Sam and Rachel burst through the door, both wielding a flask of holy water.

"Gotcha," grinned Dean, holding her still as Sam and Rachel doused her in holy water. Carissa screamed in pain,

"That's what you think," she panted, her black eyes glittering. With that, she elbowed Dean in the gut and took off running.

The hunters wasted no time, chasing her down the deserted alley. As they ran, Rachel developed a growing sense of suspicion; something was wrong. Carissa stopped just outside the church.

"End of the line, bitch. You're trapped." Dean smiled triumphantly. Carissa looked far from worried. She grinned maliciously at the hunters, before letting her eyes flip back to normal and adopting a terrified expression,

"Help! She cried, running up the steps and banging on the church door, "I'm being attacked, please let me in!" Sam and Dean grabbed her by the arms and pulled her off the steps, ignoring her screams.

"Rachel! The exorcism!" Rachel nodded and began to recite. As Carissa's screams hit new, heart-wrenching decibels, the doors to the church opened to reveal an elderly priest.

"Unhand that girl!" he ordered, hobbling down the stairs. Carissa went limp, slumping forward. The brothers released their hold and she fell to the ground.

"It's not what you think, Father." Rachel tried to explain, but the old priest cut her off, staring deep into her eyes,

"You can lie to me all you like, but you cannot lie to God. And God's word says that all evil-doers will get their just rewards." Rachel froze. Sam heard sirens in the distance.

"We gotta go!" They ran for it, looking back just in time to see Carissa shoot them an evil smile before slipping back into her façade.

They managed to avoid the cops by hopping the fence into a cemetery and hiding behind a hedge. When they were sure the coast was clear, they snuck back to the bar, trying to appear nonchalant as they got into the car and headed back to the hotel.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exploded as he drove, "I can't believe we fell for that!" Rachel and Sam had to admit that they shared Dean's feelings.

"So that was a super failure," said Rachel, "What do we do n," Rachel's eyes widened and she hunched forward in a coughing fit. Dean winced and pulled the car over and put his hands over his ears. Sam looked around at his two friends worriedly, until he felt a searing pain in his eyes. He clenched them shut, giving a gasp of pain. The pain was intense; he put his hands to his eyes as though he might claw them out, just to make the pain stop. Rachel grabbed his wrists, ignoring the fiery pain in her throat. The agony in Dean's ears was growing unbearable; all he could hear was a high-pitched ringing, causing short stabs of pain with each ring.

Than, just as suddenly as it had began, it stopped. Dean took his hands off his ears and shook his head. The ringing was gone, but so was every other sound. He looked back at Sam and Rachel; their mouths were moving, but no sound came from either. Rachel, eyes wide, put a hand to her throat, clawing frantically. This time, it was Dean who leaned back and grasped Rachel's hand, prying it away from her neck. She made no sound and Dean heard none, but her eyes said it all.

"Rachel? Dean? Are you still here?" Sam was turning his head, from side to side, trying to find his two friends. He groped the air, looking scared. Rachel took one hand, Dean took the other.

"It's us Sammy" said Dean uncertainly.

"I can't see you!" moaned Sam, "Rachel?" Rachel squeezed his hand, and rubbed it with her thumb, mesmerized; Sam's once beautiful hazel puppy-dog eyes were now a shady white.

"Rachel can't speak" said Dean, watching the exchange and trying to figure out what Sam had said.

Rachel whipped out an old napkin from her take-out dinner and a pen. She scrawled something and handed it to Dean.

_Get us back to the hotel, we'll figure things out there! _Dean nodded silently and started the car. Sam didn't let go of Rachel's hand the entire drive. They reached the motel, after a while. Dean drove extra carefully. Sam's hand still tightly grasped in hers, Rachel led him to the door.

_Thank God for ground floors!_ Rachel thought, as she caught Sam from stumbling over and uneven bit of sidewalk.

"I can do it myself, Rach. You don't have to guide me," He said quietly. Rachel gave his hand another reassuring squeeze. Poor Sam was embarrassed as hell to need to be led to the hotel room like a three year-old. And Rachel was growing more and more frustrated with her new inability to speak. As if she didn't already have enough communication problems!

After sitting Sam down on the bed, Rachel sat herself beside him and gave the pillow a swift punch. Dean plopped himself down on the other bed and pulled out a pad of hotel stationary.

_I'll bet you anything that demon bitch did this to us._ Dean said as he wrote. Rachel shook her head and took the pad.

_I don't know about that, I've never heard of a possessed human being able to do this._ Dean read.Sam thought for a moment.

"Hey, what did that old priest say to us again?" Rachel scrawled down Sam's words to Dean, whose face instantly took on the 'Sonuvabitch' expression.

_Evil-doers will get their just rewards. _

TBC

A/N: Me again! This one will probably end up being like 5 chapters or something like that. What do you guys think so far?

Let me know!

-Shooshkipoo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just so I don't get sued, cuz in most of my other stories, I forgot to put one in. I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Rachel. But you all knew that.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Hey, what did that old priest say to us again?" Rachel scrawled down Sam's words to Dean, whose face instantly took on the 'Sonuvabitch' expression.

_Evil-doers will get their just rewards. _

Dean expressed his feelings with a long strain of curse words that he couldn't hear. Sam and Rachel weren't quite sure how to react. Finally, Rachel picked up the pad and wrote,

_There's no use getting pissed off. We just need to somehow explain to the priest that it was a misunderstanding. _

Dean glared at the paper, and snatched it up to scribble a reply.

_Yeah right, like he'll buy that! We looked like we were trying to mug an innocent girl, for crap sake, there is no way he'll believe it was a demon! _

"Umm, guys? I'm still here."

"Sorry," muttered Dean, before reading the conversation to Sam. As Sam's forehead creased in concentration as he listened, Rachel couldn't help but stare at Sam's shaded eyes with a pang of sadness; what if there really was no way to fix this?

They ended the night, worried and frustrated. No one had a solution yet. Sam and Dean had already fallen asleep. Rachel however, couldn't. This whole situation was driving her mad; how on earth were they supposed to live like this? She wanted to scream, but knew perfectly well she couldn't. _How did the priest manage it?_ The question was tormenting her._ There is no way this is God's will, he would obviously know that the girl was a demon. But if not God, then what? The demon? I've never met a demon this powerful._ She ran a hand through her tangled hair in agitation. Careful not to wake Sam, she got out of bed and tip toed over to his laptop.

Opening it, she began her search, starting with demons in general. Nothing she found said that mere demons could do this to a human. Next, she tried demon possession. Again nothing. She sat for hours, gradually expanding her search, getting more and more desperate. The sun was beginning to rise when Rachel finally found the article she was looking for. She wanted to jump out of seat and rouse the boys, but before she could, there was a knock at the door. Griping at the timing, she opened it.

"Hello, hotel manager here." Rachel nodded, pointing to her throat and shaking her head, hoping that the clerk would figure out that she was a mute.

"Someone in this room owns an Impala?" Rachel nodded, wondering where this was headed. The clerk smiled.

"Excellent," Rachel turned just in time to see a baseball bat swinging towards her head. As she lay unconscious on the floor, blood trickling slowly from her scalp, the clerk knelt down and brushed the hair off her face.

"Nothing personal, I just need some motive for the Winchesters to look for me. It's really them I have a problem with." The clerk's eyes flipped to black. He looked at his sidekick, holding the bat proudly.

"Let's go." They dragged her off as the boys slept on, blissfully oblivious.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

For being sound asleep, it didn't take the boys very long to realize that something was wrong. Sam woke up, with an uneasy feeling in his stomach that had nothing to do with the questionable tacos he ate last night. He rolled over, registering the lack of Rachel's body beside him. He listened intently, but the room was silent apart from Dean's quiet groans as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Dean," his older brother made no reply. Sam cursed inwardly, remembering their situation. Sam stepped out of bed, groping blindly for his brother. He banged his knee on the night table in the process but eventually he found Dean.

"Sammy?" grumbled Dean "what're you poking m' face for?" Sparing himself the effort of trying to answer, Sam continued to prod Dean until he finally opened his eyes.

Dean was instantly concerned at the look of panic on Sam's face.

"Easy Sammy," said Dean sitting up. Sam's panicked expression didn't change, his clouded eyes searching wildly for something they couldn't find. Dean pulled Sam firmly down so he was sitting on the mattress.

"Ok Sammy, I'm going to guess what's wrong. Just nod or shake your head." Sam fixed his gaze on Dean's general direction, although he was staring more at Dean's ear than his face.

"You had a nightmare?" Sam shook his head,

"A vision?" Sam shook his head again, more urgently this time

"You're looking for something?" Sam nodded,

"Ok,uh, you're looking for your laptop?" Sam frowned and shook his head again. Dean looked around, and then it clicked,

"Rachel?" Sam nodded his head vigorously.

"Ok Sammy, just stay there." Said Dean, trying to appear calm, "I'll look around."

The bathroom door was open, but he looked anyway; nothing. Forced to accept she was not in the room, Dean decided to take Sam with him and ask the clerk if he saw her leave. He didn't have to go far; he opened the door and was instantly both scared and furious. There was blood on the sidewalk. He looked back and figured he must have cursed out loud, because Sam had stood up and was trying to find him.

"Sam, I think Rachel's been," Dean was cut off when Sam froze and then gave Dean a beseeching look, holding his hand up to his ear like a phone

Dean quickly snatched up the phone, saw that it said Rachel was calling, flipped it open and handed it to Sam.

"Hello?" The voice that answered was unfamiliar

"Hello Sam, notice anything different this morning?"

"What do you want?" Sam growled,

"Oh," sang the voice innocently, "I've just got your little friend here. I'd let her talk to you, but she's a little tied up right now."

"Let her go." Sam's voice was deadly.

"Well I would, but no matter what I do, she won't say anything. We're trying to interrogate her, but she's no co-operating. Sooo," the voice trailed off. Sam heard the faint sound of a knife being drawn; his face paled.

"See what I mean?"

"She's mute, you son of a bitch!" Sam roared into the phone, startling Dean.

The voice giggled,

"Oh sorry, I didn't know. In any case, if you want her back, you're gonna have to come and get her. You can find us at 23 Rosencrantz, but you have to be there before midnight. See you there." Sam was visibly shaking with fury.

"PS, we'll be sending you a nice little movie in a couple of seconds. Hope you like it!" the line went dead.

"Sam? Sam! What did they say?" demanded Dean. Sam paused, trying to figure out how to communicate with his brother. Finally he stumbled over to the table, where his laptop sat, opened it and began typing furiously. When he turned it around for Dean to read, the message said:

demons tiij Rachel. ar 23 fonxdbcfznz wehave to fo dind her before mifnightr shes being rortired

Dean gaped, but was surprised when he got the gist of the message.

"Demons kidnapped Rachel," Sam nodded, "and we have to find her because she's being," Dean stared at the keyboard, "tortured" Sam nodded again, biting his lip.

"She's being held at 23…" but before Dean could ask, Sam's phone went off again, saying they had received a video.

"Hi, Sam and Dean Winchester" said a teenage girl on the screen, her eyes flipping to black.

"I know all about your little problem, so I'm going to be helpful and describe everything as I go along." She turned the camera towards Rachel, bound to a chair, slumped forward, her hair covering her face.

"Here is Rachel. She's not looking too good. But I will say; she makes a fabulous tic-tac-toe board. Doesn't make a sound." The demon pulled out a knife,

"Now, I'm going to take this knife, stick in this open wound in her shoulder and twist it." Sam's hands balled into fists, his breathing ragged and harsh. Dean swallowed, trying to contain his rage when Rachel's face contorted in pain.

"Here's the deal I didn't mention on the phone; every hour, if you aren't here yet, Rachel gets cut up some more." The demon beamed at the camera before switching it off, leaving the brothers alone with their thoughts.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Please let me know by sending me a review.

Just for fun: I like authenticity in my stories, so I actually did type Sam's message with my eyes shut. Not that easy.

-Shooshkipoo


End file.
